


Finger Paints

by wylanvanecks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, artist!Steve Rogers, bucky barnes deserves happiness, him and bucky don't fight anymore, steve is no longer an avenger, steve rogers deserves happiness, stucky fluff, they still big badass super soldiers tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylanvanecks/pseuds/wylanvanecks
Summary: In which Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and their daughter have the nice Sunday morning.





	Finger Paints

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for happy steve bingo
> 
> prompt: free square (finger painting)

Grace Rogers sat at the coffee table in the living room, coloring in the dinosaur coloring book her Papa had bought her yesterday. It was early Sunday morning, and though Bucky was up, Steve wasn’t yet. Papa had told her to let her Daddy sleep a bit longer, so she plopped herself in front of the TV and started coloring. 

Bucky Barnes sat on the couch, curled up in the corner with a cup of coffee, watching as his daughter colored with Winnie the Pooh playing in the background. He and Steve had been out late at a gallery that was showcasing Steve’s work and then a bar with some friends. While he would love to be sleeping in like his husband, he figured someone had to keep an eye on their little monster, and Steve was so not a morning person. 

It was a whole hour later when Steve finally emerged, sitting beside Bucky on the couch and flashing Grace a sleepy smile. “Good mornin’, princess,” he greeted, making her grin. 

“Good morning, Daddy! Can we paint now? Papa said you’d paint with me,” the girl said excitedly. 

“Did he now?” He fixed Bucky with a fake glare, making him grin. 

“She wanted to paint, and we both know I ain’t artsy. Have fun, doll,” he teased, standing up and heading to the kitchen to refill his mug. Steve rolled his eyes at his smug look but turned to Grace with a smile. 

“You wanna run along and get the paints? We can finger paint here in the living room.” She nodded eagerly and raced out of the room, heading to Steve’s art studio to get her set of kid’s paints and his more professional - and therefore more expensive - paints. “Hey, Buck, can you-”

“Already got the newspapers, babe.” Steve nodded and went to grab some canvases from his studio. Grace always wanted to do everything her dads did, but she seemed to take even more of an interest in art. It was probably just a kid thing of liking smearing paint around, but Steve loved her interest either way. It was just another way for him to spend time with his little girl. 

When he made it to the living room, Bucky had spread the newspapers all over the faded wood floors and was braiding Grace’s blonde curls back so they’d stay out of her way. The paints sat on the coffee table. “You all ready to go?” he asked her once Bucky finished with her hair. 

“Yup!” she replied happily, beaming up at him. “I’m gonna paint you an’ Papa.” He smiled and laid her canvas down on the newspapers. She grabbed her paints and some paper towels before laying on the floor and getting right to it. Steve watched her for a moment before glancing at Bucky who was reading on the couch, and felt the warm prickles of happiness in his chest that were slowly becoming familiar again.


End file.
